


Intruder Alert

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Derek to the Rescue, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Stiles hears a sound in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words: extreme, kitchen, night

Stiles opened his eyes, pulled out of sleep by...something. He lay still, listening to the night. 

The house was quiet and eventually his eyes drifted closed. Hopefully, he could get back to that dream-

Creak.

His eyes flew open again. Someone was in the house.

Thump.

The kitchen.

Thanks to years of practice, he was able to get out of his room and down the stairs without making a sound.

The kitchen was dark, but a familiar silhouette was framed against the moonlit window.

“This is a little extreme, isn’t it Derek?” He hit the lightswitch.

It wasn’t Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: wrong, pleasure, dictionary

“Shit!” 

The strange werewolf lunged at him. Stiles threw himself to the side - wrong move, he should have gone backwards. He went for the back door.

The werewolf leapt over the table. Stiles backed against the counter. He reached out and picked up the first thing he touched, whipping it at the werewolf’s head.

The werewolf swiped at him, but was abruptly yanked back and tossed out the now open door.

Derek stood in front of him.

“Thanks,” Stiles gasped.

“My pleasure.” Derek bent and picked something up off the floor. “Why do you keep a dictionary in your kitchen?”


End file.
